Vício
by Alaska Shunnie
Summary: Definitivamente, todos são viciados em algo. “Você sabe muito bem, Riza, que você é meu maior vicio, minha perdição.” Royai. HENTAI.


_**Vício**_

Roy olhou o relógio que marcava 18h – o horário do final do expediente – e depois voltou a olhar a pilha enorme de papeis que deveriam ser assinados até o fim do expediente, e que ainda estavam ali, em cima de sua mesa, esperando sua assinatura.

- Ficar olhando a papelada não vai fazê-la se assinar sozinha. – A única mulher da sala reclamou para ele.

- Eu sei, mas não queria fazer hora extra. – O moreno resmungou.

Havoc, que assistia a discussão dos dois de longe, riu. – Talvez, chefia, se fizesse seu trabalho, isso não acontecesse.

O ruivo concordou com o amigo. – É verdade. Tenente Hawkeye? Vai ficar ajudando?

- Sim, Breda. Por que a pergunta?

- Ah, é que o Fuery veio de carro e ia dar carona, se você quisesse...

- Preciso ficar pra ter certeza de que o coronel irá fazer o trabalho.

- Certo. Então até amanhã, tenente, coronel.

Os quatro saíram da sala, deixando Roy e Riza sozinhos. Ambos assinavam algumas folhas. Passadas exatas duas horas disso, o moreno largou a caneta e levantou-se, indo em direção a mesa da subordinada.

-suspira- Coronel, por favor, vá fazer seu trabalho.

- Meu trabalho está terminado desde as 4h da tarde, tenente.

- Então porque me fez ficar aqui?

- Nem imagina, Riizie? – Disse, debruçando em sua mesa.

- Coronel... Estamos no quartel.

- Que está completamente vazio.

Ela se deixa suspirar novamente. – Isso não é motivo, Roy. Eu já te pedi, no quartel não. – Reclamou, levantando-se da cadeira, em uma tentativa de ir embora

Foi a vez dele de suspirar. – Qual é Riza? Está chovendo... Ninguém vai vir aqui. - Ele retrucou, e abraçou-a pela cintura, fazendo-a se assustar por um momento, para então, sussurrar no ouvido dela. – _Por favor, Rii. Você sempre diz que não quer ir a minha casa em dias de semana..._

A loura mordeu o lábio inferior para abafar um gemido. –Roy, eu...

Ele sorriu. Era aquele mesmo sorriso que a conquistara, que a deixava maluca, sem chão. – O que foi? Não quer? – Ele riu baixo, sua respiração tocando docemente em sua nuca. – Que idiotice a minha... É claro que você quer... – Disse, tirando um dos braços de sua cintura, para poder abrir os botões de sua jaqueta e tirá-la.

Ela suspirou. – Você realmente não vai me ouvir certo?

O moreno sorriu novamente, virando-a, de modo que ficasse cara a cara. – E isso não é obvio?

A resposta dela foi apenas sorrir, e beijá-lo com desejo, ao mesmo tempo em que desabotoava a jaqueta de seu uniforme. Sentiu as mãos de Roy por baixo de sua blusa, acariciando suas costas.

- Fala pra mim, Riz... Fala o que eu quero ouvir...

Ela permitiu-se gargalhar. – Nem pensar.

- Ah, como você é orgulhosa... Mas eu posso mudar isso... – Disse, encostando a loura em sua mesa, de modo que ela ficasse de costas para ele.

- Roy... – Ela suspirou, quando o sentiu beijando seu pescoço, e depois mordendo sua pele branca.

- Sim, minha querida? – Ele levantou a blusa dela a altura de seu peito. – Quer me dizer algo?

- Não.

Ele tioru sua blusa e fê-la virar, de modo a se olharem. – Tem certeza?

- Tenho. – disse com firmeza, o empurrando, de modo que saísse daquela sinuca de bico. Precisava inverter o jogo, sabia como fazê-lo se entregar.

Passou as mãos por debaixo de sua camisa, arranhando suas costas, fazendo-o gemer. Mordia seu pescoço ao mesmo tempo, sabia como levá-lo a loucura.

- Riz... – ele gemeu, quando ela tirou as mãos das costas do moreno, para retirar sua camisa branca, já que Roy não estava mais com a jaqueta.

- Sim? – respondeu-lhe, sussurrando em seu ouvido, mordiscando seu lóbulo.

Como não obteve resposta, a loura apenas sorriu, e abriu a calça do moreno, deixando uma mão deslizar por baixo de sua boxer, tocando-lhe de um modo doce, mas ainda assim rude, de um modo que apenas ela sabia fazer. Mas se ele parasse para pensar – o que estava difícil naquele momento, com a loura fazendo movimentos em seu membro – Riza era a única que o tirava do sério.

O Coronel não conseguia mais se controlar, adorava o jeito que ela o enlouquecia, mas a queria também. Precisava fazê-la parar, queria tocá-la, mordê-la, fazê-la gemer seu nome, chamando por ele. Respirou fundo e tentou formar uma frase, uma única frase, juntando toda a pouca lucidez que possuía.

- Riza... Já chega, por favor, eu...

A Tenente sorriu novamente, abaixando-se, e trocando sua mão por seus lábios. Roy surpreendeu-se por um instante – era raro quando conseguia que ela se ajoelhasse e fizesse o que estava a fazer no momento, embora já tivesse conseguido – e levou uma das mãos às mexas louras, animando-a a continuar, num ato involuntário. Demorou-se alguns instantes deliciando-se, antes de perceber que precisava fazê-la parar, antes que não agüentasse mais.

- _Riza, é sério, por favor... _ – Todavia, não consegui terminar a frase. Sentiu seu corpo chegar ao limite, fazendo com que ela conseguisse o que queria.

- Tá bom assim? – ela falou, sorridente.

- Isso foi...

Ela não o deixou terminar, apenas o beijou, sua língua explorando todos os cantos da boca do moreno, fazendo-o sentir seu próprio gosto. – Agora me diga, quem precisa de quem mesmo?

Ele grunhiu. – Você vai me pagar por essa, sabia? Vai ter volta.

Riza apenas revirou os olhos. Sabia que ele não faria nada de mais. Ela não era que nem ele, não precisava de sexo todo dia. Mas se ela o deixasse em abstinência... Preferia nem comentar. Pegou sua bolsa, e ia tentar ir embora.

- Você não está pretendendo ir embora, está?

Ela suspirou. – Querer, eu queria, mas pelo visto você não vai deixar.

- Não mesmo.

Respondeu-lhe, puxando-a e beijando-a vorazmente. Empurrou-a e a derrubou em cima de sua mesa, fazendo com que toda a papelada fosse ao chão. Mas nenhum dos dois se importava. Eles estavam ali, e juntos, e não ligavam pra mais nada.

- Roy...

Ele não respondeu, apenas tirou-lhe a camisa preta que usava, e jogou-a em algum canto. Não ligava muito onde estavam as roupas que usavam até poucos minutos atrás. A queria, e era apenas isso que tinha em mente.

- Eu disse que você ia pagar por me provocar.

Ela apenas calou-se e fechou os olhos, deixando-o continuar, fazer o que quisesse com ela.

Ao que percebeu que ela não o impediria, Roy sorriu, abrindo a calça da loura, e a abaixando, até tirá-la completamente, ao mesmo tempo em que tirava-lhe os coturnos. Fê-la abrir as pernas, e encaixou-se entre. Começou a beijá-la, distribuindo beijos em toda a parte descoberta dos seios, na barriga e abdômen, para depois retornar ao pescoço, mordiscando a pele alva.

Ouvia-a gemer e sussurrar seu nome enquanto o fazia, o que o deixava internamente feliz. Debruçou-se sobre ela e começou a lambê-la, começando em seus lábios, descendo por seu pescoço até chegar a seus seios, ainda moldados pelo sutiã. Afastou-se um pouco, contrariado, e retirou a peça, tendo caminho livre para tocá-los o quanto quisesse.

Roy percebia o quanto Riza se esforçava – em vão – para conter seus gemidos. O moreno a deixava sem chão, todavia não queria admitir o que ele queria. Não ia falar o que ele queria ouvir, embora não soubesse quanto mais agüentaria. Os olhos cor de mogno abriram-se velozmente quando sentiu as mãos do superior retirar a única peça de roupa que recobria seu corpo.

Sentiu Roy deitando sobre si novamente. Seus lábios voltaram a beijar e morder seu pescoço, uma das mãos em seu seio, e a outra em sua intimidade, fazendo movimentos, deixando-a sem linha de raciocínio.

Quando sua boca deixou sua pele, apenas por vagos instantes, foi para dirigir-se a seu ouvido, e implicar com a moça. – Tem mesmo certeza de que não quer me dizer nada?

Ela respirou diversas vezes, tentando se lembrar da palavra. Ele não a deixava pensar. – Hm... Não...

Roy torceu os lábios em desgosto, o que a fez rir. O moreno afastou-se dela por um momento, e ajoelhou-se, colocando as pernas da loira em seus ombros. Sorriu malicioso. – Veremos.

- O que pretende fazer?!

- Nem imagina?

Riza arregalou os olhos. – Roy, não...

- Você não parou quando eu pedi, parou?

- É diferente...

Ele revirou os olhos, trocando os dedos que estavam na intimidade da loura por seus lábios, como ela havia feito consigo. Distribuía beijos, mordidas e lambia toda a extensão do clitóris da loura. Repetiu por diversas vezes o ato, até sentir as pernas em seu ombro amolecerem e perceber que havia a levado ao seu limite.

- Você venceu tá legal? – ela grunhiu.

- Não enquanto não te ouvir dizer o que eu quero.

- Eu _quero _você. – ela falou ainda ofegante.

Ele sorriu, deitando-se novamente sobre a loura. – Eu sei que quer. Não precisa se preocupar, seu desejo é uma ordem.

- Ah, Roy eu-

O moreno apenas a ignorou, beijando-a, para que ela provasse de seu próprio gosto, e entrando nela, fazendo-a morder o seu lábio. Começou a movimentar seus quadris, com Riza acompanhando-o. Movia-se de forma mais lenta, aumentando o ritmo cada vez que ela lhe pedia.

Ah, como ele adorava vê-la daquele modo. Adorava quando a situação se invertia, e Riza o obedecia. Claro, isso era pra acontecer sempre, visto que ele era o superior, mas ela sempre agia como um cão desgarrado, e ele quem fazia o que ela mandava. Todavia, em horas como essa, ele quem mandava. E ele andorava comandá-la.

- Ro..oy... – Ouvia-a gemer, chamando-o, ao aumentar ainda mais o ritmo.

Sentiu as unhas de Riza em suas costas, novamente o arranhando. Não se importava com as marcas, pelo contrario, amava quando a loura as deixava. As pernas da loura abraçaram sua cintura, e sabia que ela estava próxima de seu ápice, tanto quanto si mesmo.

Entrou nela pela ultima vez e não conseguiu se conter, desabando em cima dela. Riza foi impedida de gritar no momento em que chegou ao limite, pelos lábios de Roy que cobriam os seus.

O moreno sentou-se em sua cadeira e a puxou consigo, esperando que recuperasse o fôlego.

- Você não aprende mesmo, não é? – Ela disse, quando sua respiração voltou ao normal.

- Não. E a culpa é sua.

- Minha? – A loura arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Você sabe muito bem, Riza, que você é meu maior vicio, minha perdição.

Ela sorriu. Sabia disso, mas adorava ouvir novamente. – Eu te amo.

- Nem preciso dizer que eu também.

**N/A:** Ufa. Terminei. Okay. Lime é mais fácil de escrever. Juro, por Kami. Mas enfim, espero que tenham gostado. Meu primeiro hentai de verdade. E é presente pra Riizinha. Espero que goste imoto!


End file.
